


Dawn

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Twilight AU, vampire!Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Twilight AU in which Ymir saves Historia from being crushed by a van, somehow with her bare hands. After a hospital visit with her very concerned father, Historia decides to confront Ymir to get some answers. But will she like the truth if she gets it?





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to Decode and got Twilight war flashbacks, then remembered that I wrote this. Had to go very far back on my tumblr to find it. But I really like this. I was so into the idea of writing a full Twilight AU. Still might one day. Enjoy

“You should probably call your mom,”

“What?” Historia paused to look up at her father. “You called mom? Why would you do that?” Her father shrugged. Historia sighed and retrieved her phone. 

“Just call her.”

“She’s probably freaking out right now." 

Historia scrolled through her contacts until she found the one labelled ‘Mom’, but paused around the corner when she heard a familiar voice. It sounded like an argument was happening, so she paused and carefully peeked around the corner. Just as she had suspected, it was Ymir, and she was speaking heatedly with her foster parent, Nanaba, and her sister Annie.

"It’s not like I  _wanted_  to,” Ymir hissed, hands clenching at her sides.

“We don’t care,” Annie hissed back. “This isn’t just about you anymore, Ymir.”

Suddenly they paused and Nanaba put a hand to Annie’s shoulder. “I think we should continue this later,” she said gently. All of them looked upwards, right in Historia’s direction, and she felt her heart startle. 

“C-can I speak with you, please?” she voiced quickly, scared that Ymir would walk away again.

Ymir said nothing as Nanaba guided an upset Annie away, only glancing over her shoulder once to send Ymir a cautious look. She walked over, and then paused directly in front of Historia and leaned against the wall. At this close proximity, Historia could easily see the dark spots littering her deathly pale skin.

“What do you want?” Ymir growled.

Historia swallowed hard. She would not let Ymir’s rudeness deter her. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

Historia lifted her hands, waving them. “You know, that thing you did earlier. Saving me.”

For a moment it looked like Ymir would pretend it never happened. Her face blanked and for the longest minute she made no move and barely even blinked. But then her lips finally moved, and her golden eyes focused intently on Krista’s face.

“You really want to know?”

Historia’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes! I want the truth.”

Ymir smirked. “I’m a vampire.”

Historia narrowed her eyes. Ymir looked like she was about to laugh, but the hard edge in her eyes never melted. The amusement was clear, though, and who on earth would make such a ridiculous claim? Sure, what Historia had experienced earlier that day was kind of supernatural, but vampires? Seriously. “I’m being serious here.”

Ymir reached out and pressed ice cold fingers to Historia’s throat. “Oh? But you said you wanted the truth.” Her lips spread further in a demeaning grin.

Historia felt herself fill with anger. “Stop making jokes!” Though she had to admit, Ymir’s touch had been unsettling. It was cold in Forks, sure, but to be  _that_  cold? 

Now Ymir laughed. She straightened and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. “I told you the truth.” She winked. “Stop poking around where you shouldn’t, seriously. Or I might just have to drink all your blood.” She spun on her heal and laughed outright as she walked away. Historia watched her, a lip protruding and her hands shaking.

“She makes me so angry!” she yelled to no one in particular. But despite that, there was still a large part of her that felt an instant pull to the strange freckled Ymir. “Vampire? Seriously."


End file.
